Doux Comme le miel?
by Mikadie
Summary: [envyXwrath, comme ils sont rares...]Saleté d'orage! Mais c'est quand même grace a ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés...Et dire que rien n'allait plus...[Read and review, please!]
1. Ch1

**Author:** Lilou-chan

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Romance

**NDLA: DEDICASSE A ANGELSCYTHE, UN ENVYXWRATH POUR TOI!!! nirak niark Cette fic sera en deux chapitre!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO changement de point de vue  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx : changement de moment (plus tard, le lendemain)

* * *

**

..:Comme le miel:..

* * *

C'est un soir d'orage. Un orage d'été, un orage fort. Il étaient seuls dans le manoir cette nuit-là, les autres étant partis. Bien qu'ils ne ressentaient pas le besion de sommeil, ils s'étaient enfermés chacuns dans leur chambre respective. Le plus jeune tremblait sous ses couvertures. L'orage lui rappelait ce jour-là; le jour de sa création. Il ne pouvait que trembler.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était assis sur le rebord intérieur de la fenetre, regardant l'orage. _Ca faisait un moment qu'y avait pas eu d'orage comme ça... La derniere fois, c'était y'a longtemps..._ pensa-t-il. Il retourna à sa contemplation quand trois coups à la porte le tirèrent de son occupation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sa "maman" était partie, les autres aussi. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne pour lui. Il pris son courage à deux mains, se leva et sorti de sa chambre. Arrivé devant la porte de l'autre, il senti son coeur accélerer. Il respira un grand coup et toqua trois fois à la porte et attendit quelques secondes anxieusement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il se leva de son poste d'observation, curieux. Il ouvrit la porte et baissa le regard sur la "personne" en face de lui. Il était en larmes, le petit. Il tremblait, il devait avoir peur...

-Wrath? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? dit le plus âgé.  
-Gnnn..répondit l'autre.

Un eclair suivit d'un coup de tonnerre firent sursauter ledit Wrath.

-J'ai peur...  
-Ok, ça j'avais compris, mais pourquoi tu viens me voir moi?  
-Parceque j'ai peur!fit Wrath en se jetant dans les bras de l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Envy (_oui oui c'est lui :p_) le regarda pleurnicher dans ses bras un moment, puis décida de laisser tomber pour cette fois. Il se dégagea de l'etreinte de Wrath, le pris dans ses bras et le deposa sur son lit. Wrath resta un moment surpris de la reaction d'Envy. D'habitude il l'aurait laisser pleurer seul. Mais là, il l'avait laissé rentrer, l'avait même déposé sur son lit. Envy alla fermer la porte et retourna à son occupation. Wrath était allongé sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller de l'autre. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé jusque là, cette chambre n'avait rien d'horrible, elle était normale.

Envy tourna la tête au bout d'un moment. L'orage ne voulait pas se calmer, et le petit semblait toujours aussi effrayé. Il se leva, alla s'asseoir sur son lit (à côté de Wrath), le pris dans ses bras et le berça. Ca pourrait paraître bizarre comme ça, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était dans cette chambre, enfin. Malgrès la présence un peu rassurante de l'autre, Wrath continuait à trembler. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, il espérait trouver une présence rassurante. Il sursauta légèrement quand il senti deux bras le prendre et un corps contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et rosit un peu. Il se laissa faire, se cala un peu plus contre l'autre. Il l'entendit murmurer à son oreille _"C'est bientôt fini, t'inquiètes pas...N'aie pas peur..." _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il se donna des giffles mentales pour ce qu'il faisait. Bercer Wrath était une chose, mais lui chuchoter de se calmer en était une autre! Mais, ça n'empêchait que le petit s'était endormi contre lui, les bras passés dans son dos. Vu qu'il dormait à poings fermés, Envy se détacha de Wrath et le mit sous les couvertures. Il resta un moment à le regarder dormir, puis décréta que lui aussi était fatigué. Il se mit donc sous les couvertures lui aussi et s'endormit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, tout doucement. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit à lui. D'une part à cause de l'odeur de l'autre imprégnée dans les draps, et d'autre part à cause de la taille du lit; le sien était une place, celui-là était plus large. Il rosit légèrement quand il senti qu'il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille d'une personne. Il fit remonter son regard le long de la silhouette de cette "personne". Des cheveux verts foncés, une silhouette un peu féminine...Il perdit le controle et ferma les yeux quand il senti l'autre bouger...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il bougea un peu et grogna contre le fait que ses épaules soient hors de la couverture. Il la remonta donc et senti quelque chose de chaud et doux contre son dos et deux bras qui entourent sa taille. Il n'en fit aucun cas et se rendormi. Une petite minute plus tard, il se retourne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il le senti se retourner. Il senti son souffle sur ses cheveux, ses bras se poser sur les siens. Il eut très chaud, d'un coup. En plus, il était très très près de lui. Il eut encore plus chaud quand il le senti poser sa joue contre sa tête.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il se retourna et posa sa tête contre quelque chose de chaud. _"Gnéééééé...Va bien falloir que jme réveille non?"._ Sur cette pensée, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et rougit un peu en voyant dans quelle position ils sont. Il s'assit en tailleur et le regarde dormir...Enfin dormir, façon de parler puisqu'il le sait que l'autre ne dort pas. Pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux, il lui caresse doucement la joue, se penche et lui dit au creux de l'oreille: _"je sais que t'es reveillé, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, mon ptit..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il le senti s'asseoir puis se pencher vers lui et lui chuchoter quelque chose. Ce quelque chose le fit rosir. Il se tourna et attendit que ça se calme. Une fois ses battements de coeur trop rapides calmés, il se releva, toujours dos à l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le visage toujours aussi pres de l'oreille de l'autre, il avait senti son visage rougir et son souffle s'accélérer. Quand il se retourna, Envy eu la folle envie de lui sauter dessus. _MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE A LA FIN?_ Bref, il le laissa se reveiller tranquillement, lui même étant encore fatigué.

* * *

Bon, comme j'ai plus assez d'imagination pour continuer comme ça, je coupe là, je posterai la suite après!

Reviews, please?


	2. Ch2

**Author:** Lilou-chan

**Rating:** /me suis gourée au chapitre précédent, c'est K+ (pour langage)

**Genre: **Romance

**NDLA: DEDICASSE A ANGELSCYTHE, UN ENVYXWRATH POUR TOI!!! nirak niark Cette fic sera en deux chapitres!**

**

* * *

**

..:Comme le miel:..

* * *

Le visage toujours aussi pres de l'oreille de l'autre, il avait senti son visage rougir et son souffle s'accélérer. Quand il se retourna, Envy eu la folle envie de lui sauter dessus. _MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE A LA FIN?_ Bref, il le laissa se reveiller tranquillement, lui même étant encore fatigué. Pourtant, il ne put se retenir et le pris par la taille. Comme Wrath ne s'y attendait pas, il tomba en arrière, donc sur Envy. Ce dernier tira profit de la situation en prenant le plus jeune dans les bras. Wrath rosit un peu.

-Wrath, tu me ferais une crise de timidité? Eh bah alors?  
- Lâche moi Envy!  
-Nan...fit-il en le serrant un peu plus contre lui  
-Chui pas une peluche, lâche moi!  
-Quelle mauvaise humeur!dit-il en le calant contre lui.  
-J'déconne pas, lâche moi!fit-il en rougissant  
-Wrath...tu sais qu't'es mignon quand tu rougis?  
-Qu...Quoi?  
-Voila comment on te calme!  
-Saloperie.fit Wrath en faisant mine de bouder, toujours dans les bras d'Envy

Envy laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être amusant le petit... Et mignon quand il rougissait..._Mais pourquoi je pense qu'il est mignon? Il n'est pas mignon, il est juste trop innocent..._ pensa t'il. Enfin bref! Envy dessera sa prise sur le petit et le laissa partir.

-Merci de m'avoir laissé respirer, palmier ambulant!

Envy, très enervé par le "palmier ambulant", se leva et commença à poursuivre le petit dans tout le manoir. Ledit petit éclatait de rire tout en courant. Envy en eut marre de lui laisser de l'avance. Il accéléra d'un coup et sauta sur Wrath, lequel fut déstabilisé d'être encore une fois dans les bras d'Envy. Envy -justement-, pour se venger, commença à le chatouiller et lui dit:

-C'est qui le palmier ambulant?Hein, c'est qui?  
-Toi..! fit Wrath entre deux éclats de rire

Envy en eut marre de le voir se tortiller dans tout les sens; alors il arrêta de le chatouiller. Wrath, allongé par terre, tourna la tête vers Envy qui le regardait en souriant bizarrement.

-Quoi? demanda le petit  
-Jme disais juste que ça te va bien le rouge!  
-Enfoiré!  
-Merci, toi aussi

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Wrath qui se jeta sur Envy. Ce dernier fut pris de court et rougit un peu en vue de leur position. Wrath, sans le vouloir était tombé sur lui. Son T-shirt avait un peu remonté, laissant son ventre contre celui de l'autre. En réalisant ça, il rougit comme une tomate ensanglantée. Envy perdit le controle de sa main et la laissa aller dans le dos du petit. Wrath ne put rien dire. Il senti la main d'Envy descendre dans le bas de son dos. Il se tendit un peu en sentant ce qu'il faisait. Envy était en train de lui mettre une main _(si si vous savez, celle qu'on aime pas recevoir de gens qu'on aime pas_). Il lui dit d'une voix faible:

-Envy...ta main.  
-Quoi ma main?demanda-t-il "innocemment"  
-Enlève la de là où elle est  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parceque ça me gène...Et pi pourquoi tu la mise là toi aussi!  
-Parceque t'as un beau p'tit cul.  
-Pardon?!  
-Si si, moi je trouve!  
-! ¤en état de choc!¤

Envy finit par enlever sa main, voyant que Wrath ne répondait plus. Il sourit, atendri par la petite frimousse de Wrath quand il est choqué... Malgré son choc, il parvient à lui demander:

-Envy, t'es pas sérieux?!  
-Si. Ah oui c'est vrai que toi t'as pas l'habitude...  
-Parceque toi si, peut-être?  
-T'as pas tort...Et si on se levait?demanda Envy, gêné  
-AH...Euh oui oui..

Wrath se leva mais se rassit en tailleur à côté en regardant Envy. Ce dernier resta debout près de lui, en le regardant. Wrath eut une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux. Il leva le bras et tappa l'arrière train d'Envy à son tour (_vengeance?_). Ce dernier rosit un peu et le regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?!  
-J'fais comme toi  
- Attends...ça voudrais dire que...?  
-Que t'as un beau ptit cul.  
-O.O

Wrath éclata de rire. Quand le silence revint, il décida de se relever. Envy, toujours debout près de lui, le regarda se lever avec un air bizarre. Quand Wrath fut sur ses deux jambes, Envy avança vers lui et le plaqua au mur. Wrath avala difficilement sa salive. Envy se colla presque à lui, pris sa tête entre ses mains et joua un moment avec lui. Enfin, jouer... Disons qu'il survola les lèvres de Wrath des siennes un moment, sans jamais le toucher. Au bout d'un moment, Wrath posa sa main sur le poignet d'Envy et grogna doucement d'impatience. Envy, pour l'embêter encore un peu, continua. Wrath fini par essayer d'attrapper les lèvres d'Envy, mais en vain. Quand Envy se lassa, il se décida enfin à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il déposa un petit baiser, tout doux, sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Ce dernier rougit instantanément. Le baiser passa vite du chaste au langoureux. Quand ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, Wrath resta un moment déconnecté du monde, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Envy était fier de son coup. Il avait réussi à l'embrasser, enfin! Il l'avait eu... Il resta contre l'autre à caresser doucement ses joues d'une main, et ses cheveux d'une autre. Quand Wrath réagit à une caresse sur sa joue, Envy lui sourit. Wrath lui rendit son sourire et le réembrassa doucement. Envy se colora en rouge et lui murmure:

- T'as l'air heureux...  
- T'as l'air embarrassé..  
- Y'a pas que ton ptit cul qu'est beau...  
- Toi aussi...

Petit rire de la part des deux. D'un commun accord, ils finiront par cacher aux autres leur relation. Un mois plus tard, il y a encore de l'orage, la seule différence c'est que là, tout le monde était présent. Wrath sorti timidement de sa chambre. Sloth elle aussi était sortie, elle était partie en direction de celle de Wrath pour voir si il allait bien. Intriguée du fait qu'il soir sorti de sa chambre, elle lui demande:

-Wrath, tu veux venir avec moi?  
-Non.  
- Tiens, c'est bizarre...Tu veux aller où?  
-Voir Envy.  
-Je suis pas sûre qu'il soir d'accord...  
-Moi je suis sûr que si.

Pour confirmer ses dires, il couru jusqu'à la porte d'Envy et frappa trois fois à la porte. Il ouvrit et le laissa entrer. Sloth ne saura jamais quel lien unit les deux garçons. Elle ne saura pas non plus qu'après avoir fermé cette porte, ils se sont embrassés encore une fois.

* * *

**..:OWARI:..**

* * *

Et voila la fin... non je ne ferai pas de suite... Merci d'avoir lu, sachez que c'est la premiere fois que je poste aussi régulièrement... 

reviews, please?


End file.
